ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gangly Gean
Camped today for 2 hours- no spawn. Potentially has a PH? Definitely seems to have a PH Camped this for about 1 hour and did not pop. Started to kill the saplings in the north side of E-10 where there are a few trees and it popped. It's always popped around there; if it's anywhere else it probably wandered there. A somewhat easy kill for 85 NIN/THF COR/RDM and BRD/WHM. COR uses Ninja Roll and Magus's Roll, BRD keeps haste and mambos up. Went 1/9 on Iga Erimaki with TH1 for 8 kills without triggering a weakness. The helm is very common, we went 7/9. The NM itself hits for about 240 on a 85 NIN with no protect. However, he has 2 modes of attack which change depending on which TP attack he uses. When he uses Entangle he uses standard attacks that also have a drain effect (50 dmg). If he uses Drill Branch, his attacks are threefold attacks and hit me (NIN) for well over 500 damage if all 3 hits connect. --Natoe *Camped this today with LS for Key Item. We killed 4x (with killing of saplings) with no key item dropping then went to kill some other mobs, we came back about an hour later and it was up and walking around so maybe no PH in the saplings. Lotmorning Cerb 10/6/10 Trio Fight *Killed with 85Thf/Nin and 2x 85Rdm/Whm. One Rdm attacked with Thf other Rdm stayed back to Curaga after the NM used Sleepga II. Kept Bio III, Paralyze II, Slow II, Blind, and Poison II on at all times. Rdm's could not get Silence to land it might be immune. NM has decent accuracy. With its aga's and melee attacks I was without shadows a few times and Rdm's had to spam a few Cure IV, but was nothing we could not handle. Went 2/2 on the Noesis Helm. --Mathayus 21:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Duoable by 85 Nin and Whm. *Trio'd with bst/nin thf/nin and mule whm. Easy fight. Noesis Helm dropped all 4 times. Iga Erimaki 1/4 -- proc'd blue !! with Evisceration. Solo Easy solo with Dipper Yuly as BST90/DNC. Zero to two Pet Food Zeta needed depending on how often Gean uses tier III -ga spells versus single-target tier IVs. Master has plenty of time to run out of range of any spells cast. --CubsWoo 13:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Definitely very simple as BST at 90. It takes very little like the above poster said, it really varies depending on the spells casted. If it poisonga's, leave the poison on yourself because it *does* Sleepga often. This mob is very unique in its attack style, though. It most certainly does have either a high chance of triple attack procs on single melee hits after using Drill Branch, or just has an 'occasionally deals 2.5 damage' effect. Hit Yuly in a non-PDT set for almost 600 damage, non-crit. 1/3 on Noesis, about 0/7 on Iga without the blue weakness. --KittyhawkZ 03:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Extremely easy solo as 90NIN/45WHM. 1/1 Erimaki. I just soloed it as 90NIN/45DNC easy fight Paralyze and Blind stick w/o resist. Vordox Leviathen server went 1/7 got 2 neosis helms and 1 Iga Erimaki Dec 26 5:14PM est